


Fitz Can't Cook but That's Okay

by viridforest



Series: Fitzsimmons Domestic Stories [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fitz can't cook, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, at least a lil bit, but he almost did this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz attempts to make some cupcakes for Jemma but with his baking skills it all goes downhill, luckily it wasn't entirely bad in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz Can't Cook but That's Okay

Everything was going perfectly. The batter had been mixed and poured into the tray, the frosting applied to the cupcakes with the utmost precision and most of them placed perfectly on a platter and ready to be eaten later. As Fitz put frosting on the last cupcake he let out a sigh of relief, he actually did it. Now Fitz may be good at many things but cooking was not one of them and it may be cliche but he couldn’t bake to save his life. He always burned, dropped, flattened, undercooked, or destroyed anything he tried to make without fail, but this time he was determined to make at least one cupcake for Jemma and by some miracle, the stars aligned and he had made a full tray without any problems.

Oh but what a fool he was to think he could actually cook something though. Picking up the platter he turned and started to step towards the table to put them down for Jemma but just as he took his first step he walked onto the rolling pin that had rolled off the counter earlier and it was downhill from there.

Slipping on the rolling pin he started to fall backwards and in turn the platter of cupcakes flew from his hands and straight into the air. Landing hard on his ass, it was then that the cupcakes descended upon him, covering him with frosting and it was at this exact moment that Jemma walked in through the front door.

Now the scene she walked in on was pretty comical. Fitz sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, covered in and surrounded by cupcakes, the platter they had been on rolling to a stop at her feet. Quickly walking over she asked what happened, using all her strength not to burst out laughing at how ridiculous Fitz looked covered in the remains of his cupcakes.

“They were perfect Jemma, perfect…” He mumbled, face stretched into a defeated frown.

Chuckling softly she helped him up off the ground and replied, “Sure they were Fitz, sure they were, c’mon let us go get you cleaned up okay?”

Pulling him along to the bathroom, stepping around all the mess, she just shook her head and smiled. Poor Fitz, maybe he would get it next time but at this rate he may well burn the house down.

Upon reaching the bathroom she helped Fitz peel off his shirt, smirking as she saw the expanses of his torso covered in a little bit of frosting. Leaning up she connected their lips, licking up the frosting that had been there as well. Beginning to take off his belt she look up at him and said, “You know, just because you dropped the cupcakes doesn’t mean we still can’t enjoy them a little.”

Understanding her proposition he quickly stepped out of his pants, pulling her into a kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouths. In record time they discarded the rest of their clothing, stepping into the shower, Jemma kissing across his collarbone and licking up any frosting she found on the way.

Turning on the warm water they stood under the spray, exploring each others bodies with hands, teeth and tongue as the water washed away the remnants of Fitz’s cooking disaster. Pushing Jemma up against the wall he took control, dominating her mouth before dropping down to his knees. Looking up at her through wet, dark lashes he trailed kisses along her thighs, slowly getting closer to her aching center. Just as she started to get frustrated with his slow progress he suddenly latched onto her clit, sucking and lapping at it. Gripping his hair tightly she let out the first of many moans. Getting closer to orgasm she started to rock slightly against his mouth as it alternated between sucking at her clit and stretching her opening with his tongue.

Upon reaching that peak Jemma let out a loud shout of Fitz’s name, crying out repeatedly as her orgasm washed over her, nearly bringing her to her knees. Fitz slowly dragged kisses and bites up Jemma’s body as she recovered, her breathing heavy. Finally reaching her mouth again Fitz trailed kisses and bites all along her jaw until she pulled his head back, nodding to tell him she was ready.

Lining up at her entrance Fitz slowly pushed in, swallowing her moans with his mouth. After letting her adjust he slowly pulled out of her and rocked back in, setting a slow pace before speeding up slightly. Lifting one leg to wrap around Fitz, Jemma cried out as the new position allowed Fitz to hit her at a better, deeper angle.

As their moans and pants mixed in the steamy air of the bathroom, the water pouring over them, Fitz reached down to rub small circles on Jemma’s clit, knowing both of them were close. After a few more thrust both of them reached completion, their names falling from each other's lips. After standing there another few minutes under the spray of the shower and letting their breathing return to normal they turn off the shower and step out, drying themselves off. Walking to the bedroom they got changed in a comfortable silence before embracing in another kiss.

“You know we have to go clean up the kitchen right?”

“Then cuddles?” Fitz asked with a hopeful expression.

“Yes Fitz, then cuddles.”

So the pair made their way down to the kitchen, cleaning up the mess as fast as they could, then returned to their bedroom for cuddles and a nap.


End file.
